Playing the game of Love
by TheEternalSinner
Summary: "Of course we will get out of here, we always think of something remember? Nothing has ever stopped us" Zepar and Furfur weren't always known as the demons of love. Once they were troubled humans.


Dear people who have an author alert to me. Only read this story if you know what it is aboutxD Or else it's really weird. It's from the visual novel "Umineko no naku koro ni"

For the others, have fun^^

_Playing the game of love._

A muffled voice could be heard from the empty corridors of the dungeon. It came from one of the small prisons in the otherwise empty dungeon. The two young occupants of the medieval looking prison were separated from freedom by a metal heavy looking door with a tiny window containing bars. It seemed that whoever had locked the two in there wanted to be absolutely sure that they'd stay in there. Not only would you need about five adults to move the massive door, it was also locked tightly with multiple strong looking locks. No, there was not a chance in the world they could make it out of there without help. You would almost think they had locked a powerful demon in there.

But there was no such thing as a demon in the room. Just two young looking girls who weren't adults quite yet. They were probably just reaching adolescence. They were sitting next to each other, shoulder against shoulder. Their legs curled up in front of them, their knees touching. Their hands were intertwined and they had loosely laid them on the floor. Both their expressions were gloomy and troubled. They obviously weren't inside the room willingly. They couldn't even move freely as their wrists and ankles held heavy chains which were attached to the wall they were leaning against.

"Say…Zepar?" An uncertain voice said.

"Yes, Dear Furfur?" Was the reply in a voice that was probably meant to sound happy but had the same uncertain tone, making it sound horribly forced.

"D-do you think we'll ever get out of here? …I mean alive?"

The tremble in her voice hadn't gone unnoticed by the other one and she figured it would be a good moment to be brave.

"Of course we will, we always think of something remember? Nothing has ever stopped us"

It was silent for a moment before a reply came.

"Liar"

"I'm not lying, it's true, and we always get away with everything"

"I know but that was when we escaped from the house at night or when we had stolen some food when mom wasn't looking. Now we have the whole village against us. It's real bad this time. Everyone wants us gone, sis"

Zepar's eyes that had been holding such a determined look a moment ago suddenly turned sad.

"Even mother" she whispered softly.

"Yes, even her this time…"

"She always protected and covered for us, for me… saying it was because we grew up without a father, that it would fade later"

"But then she caught us doing… doing… you know" Furfur added softly sounding ashamed and looking flustered.

"Yes, it didn't take her long to drag us over to the pastor and make us tell everything when she found out about our sin" Zepar added looking a little pale.

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone so disgusted and angry with us before. I mean he started out friendly thinking it was just another prank from a kid but it changed so quickly when he found out what we had done, I think he would have dropped dead if we had told him it wasn't the first time" Furfur said and giggled but it sounded hollow.

She suddenly felt the shoulder she was leaning against shock softly and noticed her counterpart was crying softly.

She nudged the hand she was holding "What's wrong? Did I say something stupid again?"

"N-no, I'm j-just so sorry a-about everything. I-it's all my fault"

"It's my fault as well you know, we did it together. And besides, I started it all those years ago by kissing you"

"That's not what I mean and you know it"

Furfur remained silent. It was true, she did know, everyone in town did. But she always thought it was normal. Apparently she had been the only one.

"If I just hadn't been this way, if I just had been normal. Oh, if I just would have noticed the looks everyone gave me or the things they said about me. I could have saved you and gave you a normal life. I could have moved away or killed myself or… I just should have died when we were born. That would have been the be-Au!"

Furfur had pinched the hand she was holding painfully. She just couldn't listen to that crazy, insane sounding rant.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, thinking I could live without you" She pouted but suddenly had a glint in her eyes "Gee, that's selfish, thinking it was aaalllll you who did this and I'm an ignorant and innocent sheep who followed blindly." She grinned "Oh and about that little problem of yours" Still grinning she leaned forward and kissed Zepar on the cheek. "I like you better this way"

Zepar held a tiny smile. "Well you're the only one then, dear sister. The rest of the world thinks we are possessed by the devil thanks to my, I mean, our actions"

"Does the rest matter to you so much then? And there I was thinking I'm special to you"

"They don't, but look where we ended up. Locked away in a dungeon and chained to the wall like a demon"

"That means the rest of the world isn't in here right?" The glint in furfur's eyes gained the slightest hint of wickedness. "And 'chained to the wall' sounds kind of… arousing, don't you agree?" She softly caressed Zepars hand with her thump.

It took a second but the glint in Zepar's eyes suddenly matched Furfur's and she finally smiled, wickedly.

"In here? If we don't show some remorse for our sins we'll be going to hell for certain" She giggled and stroked Furfur's cheek with her free hand.

"We are already demons anyway aren't we?" Her look alike countered and gently pushed her backwards, making sure the chains weren't in the way, until she was lying on her back with Furfur looming above her. Using one hand for support while the other was playing with Zepar's long hair.

"Really now. And what kind of demons would we be then, dare I ask" She said as she leaned up and kissed Furfur while rubbing her back gently. They would never get tired of doing that. It was one of the very few things that made them truly feel happy. For them it meant they were supposed to be together. And that, no matter how unlikely the odds, they would always be a pair.

After they broke the kiss Furfur smiled "Hmmmm, I know, how about Demons of love?"

"Excellent choice" She said and suddenly sat up and pushed Furfur backwards so she was on top. Grinning she pinned the others arms to the ground and watched as Furfur's surprised look from the sudden takeover change into the same naughty grin she currently had. "Then we will help people everywhere with their forbidden love. We will make sure that the most unlikely pair can be together"

"Like us"

"Indeed"

"But… wouldn't we be angels then? If we just grant all their wishes"

"Well… asking something in return is low and cheesy so why don't we make them work for it a little bit?"

"Like a challenge?"

"Or a game"

"We will make them play the game of love, and if they work hard enough their love will succeed"

"That's again just like us. I like it.

"From now on we will be Zepar and Furfur…."

"The Demons of love!"

They didn't get to see the end of that day as they were found mere moments later by the townspeople and their mother who had come to check on them. They were so entranced in their game of love they didn't even hear them coming in. They only noticed when one of the people yelled at them in disgust. They just smiled, a smile so happy that it would scare anyone, and continued in their affairs. They were deemed not savable and were sentenced to death immediately, in fear of contamination. Because they still weren't considered adults they were granted a quick death. A cross hammered through their hearts to drive the devil inside them away. They seemed happy and cheerful the entire time, holding hands from when they were brought out of the dungeon until they closed their eyes for the final time. They didn't even seem to feel the pain.

The village thought they got rid of the devils but they must have done something wrong. Slowly the village started to fall apart. No one knew why, they didn't even know exactly what was happening. Everywhere, in every house marriages started to fail; husband and wife would fight, cheat and eventually kill the other. And nearly no one got married anymore, claiming there were no suitable mates. But weren't just the couples, brothers and sisters, friends, family, everyone started to hate one another and all they did was fight. Within a couple of years the village was deserted. Only one remained. The mother of the twins who were sentenced to death. She didn't wish to leave the final resting place of her children. Her heart had gone cold. Everyone else had moved away out of misery or died in one of the horrible fights. If you would ask one of the survivors what had happened all they could think of was

"It seemed like love itself had died"

Yay~~

It's done.

I really liked Zepar and Furfur and felt that they needed some sort of backstory so I decided to make one~ I also tried looking for some fanfiction about them but it seems I am the first one. I'm not really into incest or anything but this seemed kind of fitting. Especially with Zepar and her 'issues'. Personally I always thought Furfur was the boy but I seem to be the only one so I made Zepar the boy.

I have always found the matter of gender interesting. Is it purely psychological, are you born with a 'girls' or 'boys' mind or do you just learn it while growing up. If so then why do some people feel like they are of another gender? And while I have no desire to become a guy(I love my femininity thank you very much) I am curious as to how I would have turned out if I was born a guy. I think I would be bullied a lot because I suck at playing cool and am extremely emotional. I also would be all about 'being yourself' and 'talk with others about your feelings'…. Yeah I would be bullied like hell.

Btw, I referred to Zepar as a she because I think it's horribly rude and mean to refer to someone as a he who wants to be a girlsxD that's like throwing it in their faces.

Anyway, tell me what you think, because I seem to be the only fan of them and I would love to read some opinions of others.


End file.
